clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Actions
Your penguin can do several different actions. To perform them, click the icons on your toolbar. These actions are waving, dancing, sitting, and throwing snowballs. Actions Dancing To perform a dance, choose the dance icon under the actions button or hit the key "d" on the keyboard. The standard dance starts off with the penguin's right foot forward and then the penguin's left foot forward. The penguin then does the same moves but the penguin puts his back to the screen. Then, the penguin joins flippers and does the Cabbage Patch dance. Afterwards, the penguin sits twice in the direction of the screen and waves with the left flipper and then the right flipper shortly after. Your penguin sits twice again and then ducks to the left, then the right. The dance will loop thereafter. break dancing.]] You can dance with your puffles too. To do it, walk your puffle, then dance. Each puffle has its own dance. *The Blue Puffle jumps. *The Red Puffle jumps. *The Green Puffle flies. *The Black Puffle spins like a tornado. *The Pink Puffle does "warm-up stretches." *The Purple Puffle dances. *The Yellow Puffle shakes with music notes coming out of its body. *The White Puffle jumps the like red and blue puffles except a snow cloud hovers above its head. *The Orange Puffle hula hoops. *The Brown Puffle sways from side to side with goggles on. *Flare creates a ring of fire then jumps through it three times. When you wear certain outfits, you can do certain actions when you dance. Examples: *Coffee Apron: Makes coffee *Yellow Duck/Green Duck/Blue Duck/Lifeguard Shirt/Deep Sea Diving Suit: Swims *Clown Suit with wig and shoes: Juggles balls *Chef Hat with or without Pizza Apron: Flips pizzas *Chef Hat with Baker's Apron: Holds a cake that appears from behind penguin's back *Boombox: Break dance *Jet Pack/Propeller Cap: Floats * Box Costume: Hides in side of box. Note: This will NOT work with the propeller cap. *Hard Hat/Red Construction Hat: drills with coloured drill. *Green Construction Hat: drills with green drill and creates trees. Breakdancing Breakdancing came out during the Dance-A-Thon Party, and when penguins acquired a Boombox, and danced with it with nothing else on, the penguin would start to breakdance. It would usually do acrobatic moves such as a spin on the floor and jump up. Cadence is the only penguin that can breakdance with clothes on; this means that she can breakdance with her wig, bangles, and shoes. Throwing snowballs See the main article: Snowball. .]] In Club Penguin, you can throw snowballs. These are usually used in wars or when a penguin is annoyed or mad at someone. If you want to throw a snowball, click on an icon on the toolbar to the right of the chat line. It will have a white circle on it. After you click on the 'throw' button, you can aim and fire! In the water party, snowballs were replaced by water balloons. You can also throw a snowball by pressing "t" on your keyboard. Rapidly pressing t, then clicking, only shows occasionally, so you cannot "rapid fire". Snowballs are often thrown and penguins or items to gesture or point towards them. The Snow Forts is a great place to hold snowball fights, because that is what it was made for! Also, if you throw snowballs at the target at the Clock Tower, the target will spin upside down. According to the Penguin Times, doing this helps the clock move. Waving performing the Wave action.]] To perform this action, Press "W" on your keyboard, or click the waving penguin icon on your tool bar. It is the third icon from the left. Choose the second action and your penguin will wave. Sitting sitting.]] If you press the "S" key, or click on one of the sitting pictures on your toolbar, your penguin will sit. If you press "S" and your mouse is on the game screen, then your penguin will sit to the direction where your mouse is. If you hold "S" and make your mouse move around your penguin the penguin will spin while sitting. Gallery File:Ac.jpg|The actions list. Note the Old Blue penguin. Tegers swim 1.gif|A penguin swimming. Hard Hat Drill.gif|A penguin using a jackhammer. Red Electric Guitar.gif|A penguin playing the guitar. fishing.PNG|A penguin fishing. lol.gif|A penguin using the Proppler Cap. yeah.gif|A penguin shaking the maracas. glow.gif|A penguin dancing with the Shadow Guy Costume. lol-1.gif|A penguin waving with the Blue Face Paint on. lol-2.gif|A penguin Waving with the red Face Paint. lol (1).gif|A penguin serving Coffee. 4kvbafl1.gif|A penguin Juggling. tuba1.gif|A penguin Playing the Tuba. See also *Toolbar *Emotions *Clothes Category:Misc. Category:Interface Category:Misc. Category:Interface Category:Club Penguin